bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Society arc: Unification
Previous Story > Soul Society arc: Exploration. Through the Depths of Rivalry Watching Anko's eyes as her blade come down to stab him, Raze grabbed his blade as he shouted "Abide By The Queen's Right Hand,Sōruōhi!" In doing so, his zanpakuto enveloped his hand in a white cloud before showing itself to now take the form of a glowing white glove. Raze then thrusted himself toward Anko. "What in the world!?" Noting Raze attempting to 'grope' her, Anko kicked off of his hand like a platform and jumped away from Rozeluxe's position. "I don't know what power that is, but I'm gonna cut off your arm and take it for myself." Swinging her zanpakuto, she proceeded to fire several blades at Raze's position causing him to dive and hide behind several trees. The blades impacted the trees covering Raze's hiding spot, digging in almost to the hilts, but failing to cut through completely. Riki, now running rings around Gengetsu on all fours, shot an invisible sphere of transference energy directly at him and then three others to the left, right and sky respectively, effectively trapping the Reikon Kyuuban in place; preventing him rescuing his comrade. "Now's your chance!" Riki howled towards his unlikely ally, all-the-while releasing a surge of transference energy through his back kick into the floor, which forced Anko into the skies near Raze. Charging toward Anko who was now in the sky, Rozeluxe thrusted his hand into her chest activating his shikai's special ability, drawing from her body a pair of bladed tonfas causing her to pass out in the process. However, as he did so he maintained contact with Anko and the weapon shattered causing her to regain conciousness and both of them to fall to the ground. "What in the world just happened? Raze asked himself as he shook his head and disbelief. "Why couldn't I draw it out and keep it? No matter, I'll just use this." Forming a sword in his hand, he charged toward the woman who was still regaining her footing. Running past her and towards Riki, Raze raised his hands toward his 'friend' as he made eye contact with the boy. "Now don't move. This may hurt a bit." Gengetsu, recently recovered from Riki's plow, took the opportunity to weave his way through the trees towards Anko. "We weren't ordered to kill them, Anko," he whispered for her ear alone. "We've assessed their skills and temperament, as we were ordered, or is there something else you wish to see?" Riki on the other hand merely looked at Raze as though he had suddenly grown a second head. "What the...?" He wasn't sure whether he should hit him or run from him. Plunging his hand into Riki, Raze caused a bright light to be emitted from the both of them as a pulled a pair of handcuffs from his rival's very own soul causing Riki to fall limp to the ground. "So....this is what's in your heart huh?" Raze smiled as he spun the cuffs on his fingers and turned to Gengetsu and Anko. "You're not going anywhere!" Launching one of the cuffs, the chain links seemed to continue to grow and weave around trees as if it had a mind of its own until it grabbed onto Gengetsu's leg. "This is what I wanted to see. That boy's zanpakuto. It had a peculiar effect and I wanted to see it in full use. But now my appetite is appeased." Cutting the chain with her own sword, Anko freed Gengetsu before slowly backing away snickering into the shadows from where the duo came. "I'll let you do as you please Gengetsu." Watching the duo carefully, Raze slowly backed towards Riki and touched his still body causing him to 'revive'. "Sorry about that." The first conscious thoughts Riki had when his eyes snapped open were far from pleasant: "Okay, I've had enough of this. I'm gonna kill him!" He got to his feet quickly with a jump and immediately socked him right in the jaw! "Now you know what it feels like to be dropped like a sack of spuds without so much as an explanation for it!" Keeping reign on his temper was difficult, especially with this for company. "Come on, I barely even hit you." "Tch. Do you really wanna start this now!?" Raze yowled as he rubbed his chin and got to his feet. "I'm more than game to finally solve this problem." Swinging his own fist, Raze slugged the blond youth in the face before recoiling at his rash actions, but slowly smirking to himself as he finally had done what he had been waiting to do since meeting Riki. "This is no place nor is it the time for us to be doing this. I apologize, I didn't really have a choice in the matter. It was do that or have that fight carry on." He spoke with an apologetic tone, something that had not ever been directed toward another male before from his own mouth. "I'm definitely gonna kill him... but not right now. I hate to admit it, but he's right." Oh how he hated it. For now Riki, very unenthusiastically, got back to his feet as slowly as he possibly could before extending his hand hesitantly, all the while bearing teeth. He seemed to war with himself for a while, withdrawing his hand before sticking it out finally for a handshake. "Okay, how's this then: you and me get along until this jaunt is done. When it's over..." and his eyes widened with impatience for that moment "... then we knock seven shades out of each other. How's that?" Extending his own hand and grabbing Riki's with a force enough to signal he was ready for a fight, Raze nodded and with a smile. "Oh don't worry. I'll be all for it. I will make sure to give you what's what when we get the chance." Now surveying the area, Raze pointed toward the east. "Let's move that way. Maybe they will all be heading toward the Seireitei as well. If necessary, we'll just have to be the welcoming party...catch my drift? Heh." Riki cracked the muscles in his neck to signify that he was ready to throw down as well, whether that be with Raze himself or with whomever got in their way. Strangely enough, Riki then began removing his clothes until he hadn't a stitch left, where he proceeded to tie them up with a piece of thick string procured from his pockets. Once secured he handed the bundle to Raze. "Trust me, with this this amount of forestry, this'll get us there faster," he remarked before his muscles gave an audible "POP". White hair sprouted from his skin and he fell to all fours. After a brief yelp of agony, Riki was a wolf slightly larger than his former height and weight. The wolf lowered his back, signaling for Raze to get on, a motion followed by a low growl. "Oh? You're a Fōrun-juu? I see. That would explain your wild nature and idiotic tendencies. Heh." Raze mumbled getting in one last verbal shot at his traveling "companion" before jumping aboard the domesticated beast he knew as Riki. "Alright. Yip Yip!" Raze squeezed out in between chuckles, kicking Riki to go in the process as he held onto the fur around the wold's neck. Speech was beyond Riki in wolf form, but if he could've he would've probably sparked the Riki Raze Wars. So he directed his energy to bounding through the forest, claws digging into tree trunks, hind legs shooting him forward continually like a bullet from a gun. The wind whizzed past, the forest began to blur and only then did Riki attempt some vengeance. Running directly forward, the wolf sailed right underneath a pretty thick branch which was now threatening to smack into Raze! "Treat me like a horse, will ya!?" Inside he yowled. Smacking into the branch, Raze held his face in pain. "Tch. Stupid wolf brat." Raze kicked his 'companion' in the side trying to get a rise out of his rival. "I swear I'm gonna blow your face off when I get a chance." wiping the blood from a small scratch across his nose, Raze took notice of a clearing approaching in the distance. "Seems like we're getting there a lot faster than we were before. Why didn't we just do this from the start?" Growling in response to the kick, Riki raised his head and narrowed his yellow eyes to shield them from the sun shining through into the clearing. With a skid that deposited Raze onto the floor, Riki's bones gave another pop as he once again sacrificed four legs to two again, white fur giving way to human skin and his usual blond hair. Kneeling over his fallen ally Riki plucked his clothing from his arms and dressed quickly. "We aren't far from Junrinan,' he said at last, sniffing the air. "I smell the gatekeeper on the air." Having been jammed under his massive armpit during one prank that went horribly wrong gave him an acute memory of the giants odor. "Minutes at best'll take us into the district proper." Faceplanting on the ground, Raze wiped off his face of the dirt and turned to look at Riki who now took on his humanoid appearance once more. "Oh you just wait. You will most definitely get your comeuppance soon" Standing up and dusting himself off, he moved his hair from his face just as the wind blew past the two young shinigami. "Gatekeeper huh? Looks like we're going the right direction. I think its about time we get the show on the road. Yo dog boy! Which way to the Sereitei? Heh." Raze paused for a moment as he knew he was trying to get a rise out of his blonde companion. "I want to get Jikan and Akiye and get the hell out of the place before a demon finds me" His former speech had been delivered with a twitching eye and now both were dancing on his face as Raze did his best to get a rise from him. "Oh, you've no idea how much I wanna pound that smile off your mug." He didn't lessen his expression a hair, either. It shouted his thoughts for all to see. "Lead on, my liege." Riki even managed a deep bow, arm flourishing to direct Raze forward. "Before I kick you in the ass, you fucking swine." That was whispered through gritted teeth, making it sound more like a sustained growl. "I hope a demon ''does find you. That'd be just hilarious. I might even help it."'' "L-liege!? H-how did you kn-er...nevermind." The word mentioning his standing seemed to throw the youth off balance for a moment as he lost his normally calm composure before pulling out a small pipe and breathing a heavy sigh. Muttering under his breath, Raze chuckled a bit as he spoke. "I'm glad this pathetic excuse for a warrior is teamed with me. It'll give a chance to cut loose without having to worry about inuring an actual valuable ally. Though....the weapon I pulled from him is a pair of cuffs? What in the world does that mean? Hmm...I have to try it out in battle when I get the chance." Making their way toward the city's gatekeeper, Raze moved an eye behind him to see Riki still growling and grumbling and eyeing him down as if he could pounce at any moment. "Tch. You know, maybe we should switch who takes point for a bit. Gotta keep the mind fresh and active and all that jazz. And besides, I don't want people thinking I'm leading wild beasts to their lands." Arriving near the gate, Raze spotted a large hulking figure in the distance. "Guessing that's the Gatekeeper? Heh. Looks like you need to go speak to your friend and get us a way in. Presto. We'll be in and out, no sweat." "Okay, yeah, I'll go speak to my 'friend'." One hulking giant was about to be knocked flat on his giant ass. "Stick me below your armpit will ya," he grumbled, but then thought back to Raze's reaction. "So he's a noble, eh? Huh. Here I was thinking the nobility where supposed to have a silver spoon rammed up their ass at birth." Emerging directly beneath the giant, Riki flexed his muscles, taking deep breathes. "Been a while. Remember me?" He spun in place about six times before coming to a complete stop and jabbing the air. The gatekeepers surprise at seeing him soon turned to wide-eyed astonishment as a tangible force of energy impacted him in the chest, knocking him away from the gate! A second swerved past him and impacted the gate's face, knocking a hole right through it. "Gotta love transference energy. Yo, you coming or not?" "Transference energy huh? Looks like I need to get a part of that for myself." Raze sneered as he looked at the downed gatekeeper, beaten by Riki. "Yea, yea. I'm coming don't rush me. Heh." Walking past the fallen guardian, Raze looked down at the hulking giant noticing a large indention in the man's chest. "What in the world!? Did Riki do this? Maybe this guy isnt a bad ally to have on my side after all. But I'll never tell him that" Walking on into town, Raze noticed the people in the streets seeming busy as they move from place to place in what seemed like a movie played in enhanced speed. "I haven't been to a town like this in awhile. Ahhh...the air here is amazing!" "Humph! Speak for yourself," Riki's tone was irregular. "Laugh and you die." He was walking along with a stolen peg clipped to his nose. One thing Riki hated about towns was the smell. People this close to one another, working hard, didn't half make them stink. But whacking the giant on his ass certainly lifted his mood a little. He'd had that coming. "So, what happens now? We're in the Seireitei, and the welcoming committee still hasn't shown. Firework time?" The look Riki cast was truly mischievous, peg not withstanding. Smirking back at his comerade, Raze nodded in agreement. "Seems like we're finally in agreement about something. Let's light up the sky, maybe then we'll get somewhere and bring out the oh so generous housekeepers." Drawing his zanpakuto, Raze began engulfing it in a small flame that revolved around the weapon's edges and then rested at the tip of the weapon. "So, you better not fall behind in the confusion. Heh." Launching the fireball into the sky, he chanted "Meikyo: Kaen". As he spoke these words, the flames began to ripple in the sky before exploding across the area and began raining down several small fireballs throughout the area, burning several homes and crops in the process. "Eh...I'll apologize to the people later. We're on a mission. Time to get things done." Riki bent his knees and inhaled sharply, the breathe tasting of flames and smoke. "Suffocate, Sabaku Suna." His zanpakutō dissolved completely into a stream of sand which joined with Raze's fireballs, raining destruction and devastation throughout the small gate-side town. The young Fōrun-juu then shot himself forward, striking between the sand and fire, with barely restrained force. "Now... we wait. Someone has to come running sooner or later, and right now my money's on sooner." An aged Shinigami burst from a nearby house only for Riki to vanish and reappear behind him, where he kicked the man towards Raze. "Yo, heads up," was it strange that he was enjoying himself right now? Releasing his zanpakuto in an instant, Raze smirked at the mayhem the two were causing. Taking an offensive stance, Raze proceeded to punch the older shinigami that was flying at him in the chest several times before reaching into the man's chest pulling out a rusted blade causing the shinigami to become rendered unconcious before Raze then kicked the man away into a now burning building nearby. "Tch. I don't like doing this, but if they insist on getting in our way....." Turning around to see a group of shinigami approaching from the far side of town and coming toward him and Riki, he smiled before continuing. "Then we'll just have to beat them senseless until they realize the mistake they are making." Forming a sword in his hand, Raze proceeded to charge forward at the crowd. Deciding he liked the aroma of smoke and fire more than the stink of accumulated bodies, Riki removed the peg on his nose and joined Raze in his charge. "I'll take the right," he grinned confidently before sliding as he approached his designated prey, the motion taking him beneath the womans swinging blade. Coming up with a palm strike to the floor, Riki lashed out with a spin kick that caught the woman in the small of the back, barreling her forward. "You'd think gate-guards would be more sport. These ones are weaklings!" Two more fell to quick jabs apiece and then to a foot sweep that deposited them on their backs. "I'm on three alrea-" he caved in the teeth of another. "Ahem. I'm on four!" "You're still talking?" Raze chuckled as he continued to smack random shinigami around as if he were practicing with training dummies. "That makes three. I'm catching up fast. Heh." Slicing through a nearby cart, Raze kicked one half into an oncoming group toppling them over in the process. "These guys just keep on coming. Where are the big fish? I grow weary of these small fry." Finding himself surrounded, Raze smiled. "Oi! Wolf boy! You still alive over there? If you are, try not to die. It would be hard to explain to the others how I didn't 'help' you out. Speaking of the others, I wonder if they could see the commotion we started...." Any thought they had seen the commotion sent a very real chill up Riki's spine. Naibu, if he were here, would give him an endless lecture in that hypnotic tone of his. Ashni would just boot him in the delicates while Jinta and Harumi looked on disapprovingly. When he looked at it that way... Raze wasn't such bad company after all. "Not that I'd admit that aloud." He'd sooner slit his own throat. "Huh! Me? Dead? No chance!" He threw his arm forward in a reckless lunge and loosed transference energy that tore through the floor and sent incoming Shinigami flying. "It'll take more than this, Mr. Blue Blood." "Heh. Looks like we need to raise much more of a commotion. Let's howl through the night wolf boy!" Raze smiled as he slashed across the chest of three incoming shinigami. "Hopefully the others take to the signal." Stumbling Along With Harumi and Yurei, Haruki managed to find his way through the trees and shrubbery and began looking for a place to lay down his injured friend. "Harumi. Do you think its safe to set him down anywhere? We were separated from the others so I don't want to get ambushed out in the open." "Don't worry," Harumi said with an encouraging smile. Her next action was a sweeping hand motion with her fingers fully extended, her knees slightly bent. Yellow barriers fell into place, at first appearing like hexagonal sheets, and then, after absorbing the nearby light, turned invisible. An illusion was then cast, displaying the surroundings, only without Harumi, Haruki or Yurei visible. "Unless they see my weaves, which I inverted, we're practically invisible now." Breathing slightly labored, she knelt beside Yurei and felt his pulse. "He's getting weaker. If we don't do something now..." She didn't need to finish that sentence. "I'll need water, and some cloth for bandages." Her hands then shone with a bright, green-colored light. "You really have to teach me some of this whenever we get out of here." Haruki huckled before a grim look came over his face. "Yurei...." As if reading his friend's mind, Yurei opened his eyes and spat out some blood. "I'm not gone yet. So wipe that dumb look off. You're giving up on me like a cheap hooker that got punched in the gut by a fat guy with sores on his face." Trying to stand he trembled in pain before Haruki came from behind him and kicked him in the back of the leg causing Yurei to fall flat on his face. "What's the big idea!?" Puffed up and seemingly exhibiting traits of a bull by having what looked like steam come from his nose, Haruki made a fist over his fallen friend. "Cheap hooker?! If anything I would be worth TWICE as much as any regular hooker!" Inspired to deliver his punishment justice, Haruki began delivering a series of rapid kicks to Yurei's back in a comedic fashion. ... Right up until a slim yellow barrier formed between Haruki's foot and Yurei's back. "No time like the present to learn then, is there? Come here." She drew Haruki over by the hand, both kneeling over Yurei. This time the barrier that was formed to stop Haruki shifted in consistency, becoming a bowl instead. "Kidō's all about spiritual control. Your energy brought them into this world, so your energy can alter them just as easily, like I just did with that barrier." All the while she pointed with her hands. "Now for the water... Hadō #5: Ryūsui," a small trickle of clean water filled the bowl. "That's simple destruction, though not all need be used in that way. With Kidō, I find it helps if you envision the creation before using the spell." She then tore off her sleeves and a narrow strip from around her stomach, before cleaning the strips of cloth and the lesser of Yurei's wounds. "That won't cut it with some of the others," she said at last. The same wings she had summoned before burst from her back, the light nestling into Yurei's body, where the more serious of the wounds began to stitch together and close. For three minutes she held the spell, knotting together skin and undoing damage. When she finished she toppled to the side, breathless. Amazed and in awe, Haruki sat next to Yurei and Harumi with his mouth agaped. 'Wow.....that was completely unreal!" Picking up Harumi, Haruki cradled her head in his arms so that she wouldn't just be laying on the ground after working so hard. "Hey Yurei...how are you feeling?" Looking over his body, Yurei moved his various limbs to see if they were in proper working order with amazement. "I can't believe it. She is definitely something else. I feel as if nothing happened to me at all." Dancing around in excitement, he suddenly keeled over as his muscles were still sore. "Haha. Oops. Can't exert myself to much just yet. Hmm...so I guess we wait here to decide our next move once she wakes up." Looking over Harumi, Yurei blushed. "You know...she's kinda cute. Don't you think Haruki?" "I have no idea what you're talking about. I only have eyes for Akane." Haruki's cheeks turned red as he to looked at an unconcious Harumi. "In any case, stop staring at her in the creepy manner. She's way out of your league." Meanwhile... Jinta continues his lone wandering. Maybe those two years he spent in the Rukon Patrol Teams battling Hollow had paid off after all. Right now Jinta was perched atop a home in the Seireitei. He had managed to procure a Shinigami outfit from somewhere with a hood that mostly hid his face from view. "Now all I need to do is find that bastards lab." Not exactly an easy mission. Bansui Amatsuki was a criminal. He was well used to hiding his research findings. His hidden lab would be no different. With gusto in his step, the hooded Kanō clansmen vaulted from the roof and flash stepped into the distance. He'd begin his search at the 12th Division barracks and hope that he didn't run into anyone this time. Elsewhere... Harumi finally awakens. Blurred surroundings greeted Harumi as she finally came to, cradled in someones arms. Where was she? How'd she get here? Then small details began to resurface; the arrival in Soul Society, the separation from the others, and finally the healing of Yurei. "Oohhh," she sounded pathetic; like she'd been worked without rest for days. In a sense she had been. Using Enjeru like she had, after sustaining a fair number of other spells, always drained her. "Where are we?" Apparently she was still more than a little dazed. Having walked a far distance away from where she had set up the barrier and set up a new camp, Haruki smiled down at Harumi. "Hm. Honestly? I have no idea where we are. Me and Yurei decided it would be a good idea to get further away from that area just in case anyone was out there and wanted to attack. When you passed out the spell you casted to shield us began to fade." Helping her sit up, Haruki looked around. "Yurei is up that tree trying to scout out the area and see where which direction we should be heading next." The face of Haruki was a welcome sight. That meant she was with people she trusted. "... I see..." She looked more sure of herself and alert after a few deep breathes. "Sorry about that," she was back to her usual self again. "Then I'm afraid I'm lost, as well. I don't recognize any of this." The surroundings where completely alien to her eyes. "But what about Yurei? Is he alright? Any pain anywhere?" "He said he was fine. And besides he was able to climb up there wasn't he?" Haruki chuckled."But, what about you? Is everything ok with yo-" Pausing, Haruki received a nauseating feeling, a feeling he only felt once before when in the face of someone truly dispicable. "No...." "Hey!!" Yurei shouted down from atop a nearby tree. "Looks like there a village filled with fighting up ahead. I can hear the clanging of swords and there seems to be a ruckus goi-Haruki? Crap!" Jumping down from the tree, Yurei positioned himself between Harumi and the incoming spiritual energy signatures. A rustling in the shubbery made it easier to notice where they were coming from. "Well, well. If it isn't my old friends Haruki and Yurei. And what's this? You have some new female with you? What happened? Did Azami get too scared to fight after I left her high and dry?" A cocky voice could be heard as a leg stepped through the far off bushes. "Master Inshu. Looks like we're hunting the fish that swam away last time. Ah...its gonna be a great day." "Now Apollo. You can't go antagonizing your former friends whenever you please. Try to show some restraint, especially in the presence of a lady. Yo small fry." Inshu Senshi's voice sounded calm and inviting, but somehow it seemed filled with annoyance and disdain. Harumi was at a slight loss for what to do at first. The only thing she had to go on where her friends reactions, which weren't all that encouraging. Haruki looked like he was ready to vomit, while Yurei looked a hairsbreadth away from doing murder. But then her own anger flared to life the second the cocky one opened his mouth! Some people where simply too cheeky for their own good. "I have a name," she said. Her right hand then moved and a trail of Kidō energy struck the cocky-voiced young man in the face, bloodying his nose and sending him trailing back! "And it's Harumi Kazuki, not "some new female"." It was amazing how she appeared perfectly calm on the outside. Yet on the inside, she was screaming. "Who are these people?" She asked of Haruki. Smirking as Apollo was sent careening back, Haruki regained a serious look on his face as he eyed Inshu. "The one you just struck? That was Apollo Myberg. Resident jerk and one me and Yurei's former best friends. During an attack on Hama Town, he left to join that other guy's side in a bid for power. During the ensuing struggle he tried to kidnap Azami and almost got away but we stopped him in time somehow with the help of Jikan, the guy who we're here to save. As for that other guy..." Haruki's brow narrowed as he looked a mixture of both anger and frightened. "That's Inshu Senshi. He's not a guy we should take lightly. He beat me, Yurei, Azami, and our friend Kyodaina. He's no average shinigami I can definitely say that much." Clinching a fist, he and Yurei nodded as they grabbed Harumi by both hands and proceeded to run away before Inshu appearead in their path. "Now now. I can't have you all leaving after all this time. We haven't had time to catch up yet." Inshu's voice was calm and frightening at the same time as it sent a chill up the spines of the three in front of him as it was laced with killing intent. This Inshu fellow gave Harumi the same sick feeling she got when she first laid eyes on Averian, two years ago. She felt powerless then, much like she did now. But this time she was stronger, more ready. She was happy to see that both Yurei and Haruki weren't willing to fight, though. In situations like this retreat was the better option. "I've got a plan, but I'll you both to stop a moment." They did, and Harumi drew her zanpakutō. "It is our illusions that create the world, Kasukaeizou." A blanket of mist filled the area, reducing visibility to near zero. She then wove Kidō ropes around herself and her two companions, to prevent them being separated, even as illusionary figures bearing their exact likeness stood to impede Inshu and Apollo. "Let's go," she whispered, leading the way. "Heh. Looks like my friends are filled with fright. Time to show them what I've learned." Producing his Quincy Bange in the form of a chess mpiece, Apollo smiled as his Spirit Bow emerged. Leaning back he steadied his foot against the ground and his back against a tree and drew back the bowstring. "EXCALIBUR!" Releasing the string, a medium-sized bright light left his position and was barreling toward the clones' position with a shine so brillant it was if it were sent directly from Heaven. As the arrow covered distance it began to grow in size and strength before evaporating the clones as it came into contact with them and then whizzed past the real ones leaving a crater to their left. Watching Apollo's display, Inshu sighed. "Looks like we have some quick footed rabbits. i really deplore having to hunt them down like this. Face to face is always the better option." Looking around, Inshu stopped as he felt as faint spiritual energy and began to ruffle some neaby grass, throwing grubs out of the way in the process. "Looks like an illusion was used here. Hm...which one of them did this I wonder? Could that girl be this powerful? I should recruit her ha!" Walking after the residual spiritual energy, Inhsu began cackling A sudden chill down his spine, Haruki looked back as he was being led away by Harumi. Hearing Inshu's maniacal cackle, Haruki wiped his brow of sweat and smiled. "Good thinking Harumi. I forgot you were so skilled in illusions. Well not forget, more along the lines of I didn't want to remember the beating I received back then. Haha. But in any case I think we lost them for now so we can focus on trying to get to that town that we saw. Don't you agree?" Haruki's optimism was refreshing, but they weren't out of the woods yet. Not by a long shot. Apollo had removed her illusions easily enough, but would he when those same illusions had a little more... bite? Sometimes she truly delighted in being a pain in the backside. "Fureaahoshi," she whispered. The incantation followed almost silently. Several condensed orbs of flame appeared throughout the mist. She then placed a reflection made from that mist over each individual orb, before casting a wide-spread Kyokkō spell over each, disguising them completely and removing any trace of lingering spiritual energy in the process. The only problem now was that such extraneous casting so soon after the last left her almost completely drained of energy, and barely fit to move. "... That... should slow... them," sweat beaded her forehead as she heaved in sweet gasps of air. Right now it was all she could do to put one foot ahead of the other so she wasn't left behind. Grabbing an arm each, Haruki and Yurei moved to carry Harumi along the dirt path in front of them. "Wow. You really are something else. Kentaro is a lucky guy to have someone like you in his life." Haruki smiled. "But do me a favor, when you regain your energy try not to exhaust yourself so much. Me and Yurei aren't useless you know. We can pick up some of the slack as well." Turning around at the sound of an explosion, Haruki nodded toward Yurei. "They're getting closer. We have to move." Now carrying Harumi on his back, Haruki spirinted down the path along with Yurei before arriving at a cliff and seeing a large group of shinigami fighting two individuals. "What in the world is going on here?" "Looks like we stumbled upon a big brawl. Now we're trapped. We have Inshu behind us and a shinigami horde in front of us, not to mention that immensly steep cliff that we can't climb because Harumi is exhausted. Times like this is when we have to use our brains." Looking down over the cliff, Yurei smiled as he noticed a large slant in the mountain. "I'll be right back Haruki." Confused, Haruki waved his friend off as he sat Harumi down and gathered her some fruit off of a nearby tree. She blushed beat red. "W-well, Kentaro isn't... I-I mean we aren't..." She sighed then, slowed down, and took a deep breathe to calm herself. "We're more like brother and sister, really. Yes, we love each other... just not like that." If he where here right now he'd be laughing at her fumbling along. "But thank you," and she wolfed down the fruit like she hadn't eaten in days. "Haha sure. No worries. I won't say a word about your reaction just then." Haruki winked as he sat down next to Harumi and stared down at the far off town with. "I wonder what's going on down there? I can hear clashing swords and screams but it all seems so meshed together, that its hard to completely decipher what is happening." Hearing a loud thud, Haruki jumped up. "They're here! We better ru---uhhh what now?" Walking through the trees, Yurei was dragging along a large oak tree, suprising all with how strong he actually was. "This is our transport. Well one sec it will be at least." By the time he said that and the instance it took Haruki to blink, Yurei had already carved the tree into a bobsled. "All aboard, but ladies first." Yurei smiled as he extended a hand to Harumi. "That's new," she'd never saw anything like that in all her life. "But then I remember how resourceful you where when we met you for the first time." It seemed so long ago now. Taking Yurei's hand Harumi then kicked off as she got on, sending the make-shift bobsled sliding down towards the ruckus; which forced the two boys to run to catch up. When they did get on she was laughing. "Sorry, but I couldn't resist." Catching his breath, Haruki thought to smack Harumi across the skull but couldn't help but start to laugh himself. "Its fine. Just remember that I'll get you back eventually. You can count on that." Looking back up the mountain, Haruki noticed Inshu and Apollo smiling as they waved at the now escaping group. "That was close. They were just moments behind us." "But now, we have this war like skirmish in front of us. I'm not seeing much safety either direction. But I'm willing to bet that this way is much better than the latter." Yurei sighed as he was barely hanging on the make-shift bobsled sliding down the mountain at breakneck speeds. "If anything, maybe we might meet up with everyone else...if they're still alive...." "I'm looking forward to that," she beamed. "But what I would really love is for something to wipe that smirk off their faces." It wasn't hard to know she was referring to Inshu and Apollo. As they neared the ruckus below Harumi was beginning to have a fair idea who was in the middle of that skirmish. The entire scene reeked of a certain Fōrun-juu... though she could just as quickly be wrong. Hoping she was, Harumi took a deep breathe before eating one of the 4th Divisions medical pills, which would restore her power quicker. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do that, but it can't be helped." She then handed one to Haruki and Yurei in turn. Taking the pills, both Haruki and Yurie looked at it with a puzzled look across their face before Yurei piped up. "Uhh what is this? I'm not gonna take one of your 'lady products' ok?" Laughing he shoved it in his pocket following Haruki's example before shooting a finger back toward Apollo and Inshu. "Tch. I would love for them to get their comeuppance." "Focus. We're almost there." Haruki said as he focused his attention in fornt of him. Looking around switly, Haruki slowly turned green. '"Um....Yurei. Where's this thing stopping at? I don't see a road anywhere." Smiling, Yurei tited his head and laughed. "Road? There isn't one. This is a first class ticket right to the fighting." As he spoke those words, the sled they were on launched off a nearby cliff and into the sky, rocketing the three shinigami into air above all that was going on. Harumi's was a scream mixed with terror and excitement, which was probably why she wasn't thinking entirely straight. Right now, at this height, she had a very clear view of Inshu... and the idiot was still waving! She grinned like she used to when she pulled pranks, and cupped her hands together. " !" The blast of blue fire surged through the air towards Inshu and Apollo, who soon stopped waving. "And now we deal with that!" And the ground reared up way too quickly... "Shishishi." Inshu snicked as the blue flames soared towards him. Pushing Apollo behind him, Inshu forced his Shikai out with Spiritual Energy and pulled the two blades apart. Twisting his body like propeller, he began creating a gust of wind to fan away the flames. As the wind and the flames collided, the Kido began to pick up strength to Inshu's surprise. "Tch. That brat....she must be skilled in Kido. No ordinary user could have that kind of trap in place." Jumping back, he threw one of the blades into the Earth in front of him, causing the ground to rupture and begin forming a large rock wall defending him and Apollo from the attack. Fearing for his life, Haruki breathed in deep before screaming out. The result from that caused Haruki to breathe out a large air bubble that fell to the ground crushing a few shinigami stationed outside of the town. Coming down with the others, the wooden craft they were in landed atop the bubble before the bubble dissapated into a stream of wind, knocking down several approaching Shinigami. "Wha-what was that!?" "Tha my friend was GLORIOUS! Do it again!!" Yurei exclaimed, his eyes brightened by amazement. One could be fooled into thinking that Yurei was on some sort of drug, but he just loved the Satonaka Clan's abilities. "Since when cou--" Stopping, he looked around. "Er....guys....we're a bit surrounded right now." Lost and Isolated Ashni hadn't the foggiest idea where Jinta had run off to, but she was sure of one thing. When she found him again she was going to break his legs. See how he ran then. 'Cause right now her friends seemed to display the same annoying trend: leaving her behind! First Kentaro vanished weeks ago, then Riki when they arrived here, then Harumi, and finally Jinta! Argh! She wanted to kill something. She didn't even know where the bloody hell she was! "Pick a direction," she said to Azami and Kujina irritably. Where was Jinta and his 'oh, I'll lead' now? Bloody idiot. "Left" Azami spoke. "Right" Kujina mumbled. Despite the two cousins being friendly and extremely close, they could never agree on anything at all. "What are you talking about!? Kuji-nee! You never know where you're going in the first place. Trust me Ashni. We're needing to go left." Azami proclaimed proudly. Pointing to the sky, Kujina looked on perplexed. "But Azami-chan. There's smoke coming from that direction." "Ack!" Azami stopped in her tracks. "Er....fine then." Ashni really didn't need this of all things. But Kujina raised an interesting point. "If there's smoke, then my money's on a certain blond-haired idiot being the cause of it." Harumi would likely come to the same conclusion, meaning they'd probably reunite with at least some of their group. "Unless anyone has any objections?" Her eyes flashed a hollowfied yellow. Slowly lowering her and Kujina's hands, Azami smiled nervously. "Fufufufu. Of course not. Whatever you and Kuji-nee think, I support it as well." She wasn't one to follow someone blindly, but she knew better than to challenge someone to a fight when her own powers were in flux. "Now then. I suppose we should get moving, though are we certain that its not a trap set by the enemy?" "I don't think so." Kujina inputted. "How would the enemy know that we're here? And then why would they signal us to any specific location. If anything it should be a fire requesting help or a signal that was indirectly caused by an attack. Those are the only two logical conclusions that we could make at this point without risking significant harm to ourselves." Kujina smiled blissfully before turning to look at her cousin. "Er...since when did you get so clever? Besides that, when did you speak out in public?" Azami asked shocked as she pointed her finger toward Kujina while her eye twitched. "Of course," Ashni began to converse, "it could be that Raze and Riki decided that they'd had enough of each other. Riki doesn't mix well with people like Raze." Riki just seemed to have a chip on his shoulder when it came to the nobility. "So yes, I'd agree with Kujina as well." What she really didn't like was running around without the first bloody notion where she was. "Are we sure we don't know where we are?" "Um, I would guess that we're somewhere up a certain creek without a paddle from the looks of it" Azami retorted in a snarky manner. "Not that it matters but, by the look of thing I would argue that we should probably get moving towards that location regardless of what's waiting for us. It serves no purpose just sitting it twiddling our thumbs." Trying to hide her laughter, Kujina muffled her mouth. "Pffft! Azami-chan. Why all the sudden heroics? Its not like you to think rationally." THWACK!! Smacking Kujina, Azami payed her no mind afterwards before looking at Ashni. "Hm. So we should be prepared for a brawl then if its Raze and Riki. Heh. Gives me ample time to try to get the hang of my Zanpakuto." "And me plenty of time to recover," Ashni agreed. Her Hollow powers where only now settling down again. It wouldn't be long until she back to full strength. But there was one answer Ashni needed answered, and she had the people with her who could provide the answer. "What's your connection with that Atsuya guy, anyway?" Raising an eyebrow, Azami was visibly confused at the sudden question before responding. "Well...he's my father's close friend. They escaped the clutches of the Academy when they were younger with a mass of other students, causing that year to only have two graduates, who were later killed by my Father. Atsuya is pretty much like an uncle to me and Haruki and well...Kujina as well. If it weren't for him, Hama Town would have no primary defense system either." Azami stopped as she realized she was just rambling on without giving Ashni a chance to take it all in or respond. "That goes a long way to explaining why he wants these two protected so much." She thought. "Hmmm... I see. It's just that he asked me to look after you all before we left. I was simply wondering why." Let them think of that as they would. "It's also why I'd like to find the other one as quickly as possible." Which meant Haruki. "He asked you to watch us? That smarmy bastard. He doesn't have in faith in us, but we'll prove him wrong. Let's get moving to find my idiot brother." Azami snapped as she began stomping off. Sighing, Kujina shook her head. "Ashni-nee. I don't think it was wise of you to tell her that. Now I bet she's gonna go do something reckless instead of taking things slow. SO we better catch up to her and make sure nothing happens." If she had been thinking clearly then she may have seen this coming. But alas she couldn't turn back the clock. "It's not that he doesn't have any faith in you," Ashni began carefully. "He just realizes the danger you are all in. The Central 46 have labelled your special talents as curses, you know. And here we all are, aiding an assault on the Seireitei. How do you think the Central 46 would react to that? That's why Atsuya asked me to look out for you." She was content to let the subject drop, for she increased her pace and told the others not to fall behind. Azami had payed little mind to the words of Ashni as she continued stomping foward before coming to a crossroads. "Hmph! I'm gonna beat that bastard into oblivion." She sneered before realizing where she was. "Oh? Uh...which way should I go?" "It doesn't really matter which way you choose, you're life is forfeit here." A female's voice rang out all around Azami. "A little twerp ike you doesn't stand a damn chance against us." "Who's the-" Before Azami could even get a word out several wind blades flew past her and struck the ground creating a large explosion of dust and debris. Ashni took a deep breathe and calmed her nerves. Her sonar-like sensory technique activated, allowing her to see everything around with almost perfect clarity. "I don't think so." She shifted, taking Azami with her, where she then then drew her zanpakutō. "Whose the twerp here? You're the height of silly nonsense." "You little shit!" Anko burst forward from the foliage with her zanpakuto in tow. "Looks like one of you isn't so weak after all. Haha, nah I'm just kidding. I'll rip all that hair from your pretty little heads." "Who the hell is this bitch?" Azami retorted, getting more fumed as each second past holding her zanpakuto in her hand ready for combat. Obviously annoyed, Anko swung her weapon several times causing several blades of air to shoot forth toward the two girls. "Bitch huh? Well I'll make sure you won't get to say that again by tearing out that tongue of yours!" "Stop talking about it and make a move to try it, why don't you?" Ashni deflected the blades with an oval-shaped Kidō barrier. "Or are you afraid to close the distance?" Running to help her cousin and her new friend, Kujina hurried over toward their direction before sensing yet another spiritual energy signature. "Eep!" Suprised by the large amount of it, she ducked into the bushes and waited to see if the other being would emerge. "Please girly. If I close the distance, it'll just be the death of you." Anko retorted as she jumped high into the air with her long pink hair flowing in the gentle breeze. She had an amost weightless appearance as she hovered over the two females below. "Now then, shall we continue? Not that you have a choice. Hyakuya!" Moving her hand along her blade as she spoke the command, a large group of blades appeared around her as she then directed them to attack Ashni and Azami from all angles. "Ashni! What do you want to do!? She has pinned down from all sides and this continual assault is sure to wear down on your barrier." Azami shouted underneath the maelstrom of falling blades. "Watch and wait," Ashni whispered as the strain on her barrier increased. "Hey you! The pink-haired bimbo! Closing the distance would be the death of me? Sounds like you should go and dye your hair yellow. 'Cause that's all I see. A yellow little bitch with a throwing arm akin to a babies." Apparently Ashni was close to "that place" you didn't want to push her too. "Bitch!? Who are you calling a bitch, you bimbo who probably can't even wipe that snotty little nose on her own yet. But you want to play with me? Fine! Then I'll show you just how yellow I am!" Moving her zanpakuto through the air, Anko's eyes closed as her zanpakuto began emmiting a high pitched whistling sound throughout the area. "This is your end." The moment the assault ceased and the high-pitched cry was released Ashni plugged Azami's ears with Kidō. Anko was so controlled by her anger that she was paying attention to Ashni alone. "You won't... have a better chance!" Ashni whispered, hoping Azami could lip-read. Not knowing what Ashni was saying, Azami was confused but, took note of the hand motions leading her to know what to do. Taking an exit to left of both females, Azami drew her zanpakuto from its sheath, causing a visible flame to appear around her body. Almost instinctively, she spoke a command toward the weapon she had only recently acquired. "Stain, Shiranui!" With the release phrase used, Azami's zanpakuto was covered in a rainbow colored flame before revealing itself to now have the appearance of a large blood red-colored scythe. Charging toward Anko, Azami pulled her blade back and then slashed forward toward the pink-haired assailant. Distracted by activating a technique, by the time Anko had realized what was about to happen, she had no time left to dodge and received a large gash across her side as well as severe burn from where the scythe made contact. "Tch. Bitch!" Now injured, the loud noise from her unactivated technique faded and she jumped back from the two individuals, now dripping a large quantity of blood. "Heh, you think you're so smart don't you? That's just a lucky strike. Is that all you got?" With the high-pitched cry removed Ashni threw her arm out towards Anko! Chains of golden Kidō surged towards her and entwined around her lower body, while Ashni then brought her hands together as an incantation left her lips. Spiritual fabric bound Anko's arms to her back and forced her to the floor, where iron shafts then fell upon the fabric. Panting heavily, Ashni rose to her feet, only to then stagger forward again. She only kept standing by stabbing her zanpakutō into the floor. "We... we need to... to go." Kujina peeked out from behind bushes she initially hid in and ran to Ashni's side, acting as a crutch so the woman could stand. "Yes. Let's get to where the others are. I think its best that we finally all meet up and get to the Sereitei as soon as possible so that we can free Jikan and Akiye as soon as possible." Turning to look at Anko, Azami shook her head. "This battle here...." Flipping her hair as she turned and walked away with the others as she sealed her zanpakuto, Azami continued "...Is most definitely your loss." True Rivalry Riki ducked below the strike of a nearby Shinigami and then defeated him with a single strike to the chest! The man went flying and Riki then turned to knock out a woman. "Since when was the Gotei 13 so weak?" He asked. "The idiots!" If they encountered Averian right now they'd be destroyed, plain and simple. "Raze, is this all the Shinigami are capable of now?" As he spoke he threw one particular Shinigami towards Raze. Grabbing the Shinigami, Raze tossed him into the air for striking his palm against the man's chest. "You wouldn't think so. But I think this is just the fodder to keep us busy while they try to figure out what exactly is going on. I mean, its not like we really gave em much of a notice to our entry." Smacking an oncoming shinigami with the sheath of his zanpakuto, Raze looked around for a break in their ranks. "I swear, its like every ant they have is coming at us right now. Tch. If its going to be like that, then we need to just smash their Queen. After all, someone has to ordering them around right now cause this is just mindless." "Welcome to the world of the Gotei 13." Riki answered. He ducked beneath a swing of a Shinigami whom he had earlier disarmed and impacted him the chest with enough force to knock him unconscious. "This is boring." Riki then directed a burst of transference energy towards Raze, just to help break up his boredom. He either dodged it or he didn't. In the meantime Riki continued knocking Shinigami unconscious. Kicking an oncoming Shinigami toward the burst of energy, Raze shot a glance to kill toward Riki. "Stupid dog. I should put you in yo--what the!?" Sensing an oncoming spiritual pressure, Raze looked around. "Riki! We have to get out of here now! Seems like some of the Gotei 13 Captains are approaching!" As much as Raze disliked having Riki around, he wasn't going to risk having the blood of a potential ally on his hands. "... So what?" Was it fearlessness or stupidity that drove his confidence? Regardless Raze dragged him forcibly, with Riki punching and kicking all the while! What made the sight so funny was that he was actually helping their escape: any Shinigami who approached was kicked squarely in the jaw! "You look ridiculous." Riki looked to see Jinta Kanō approach. He placed his hand on Raze's arm and obscured the group in a blinding light amidst white bandages. When the light vanished they where still inside the Seireitei, specifically the old execution grounds. Riki broke Raze's grip and glared at his hated ally. "Idiot noble bastard." Riki complained. He then looked at a young girl by Jinta's side. "When did you take up babysitting?" She hit him. Hard. "Little brat!" "Do not speak to my Jinta that way!" She screamed whilst clinging to the confused Jinta. "A kid? Blue hair? Wait a sec? Where's Kujina? That last I knew, she was with you when everything happened. Don't tell me you knocked her up and had this kid born that fast, you sly dog you.' Raze chuckled aloud before stopping suddenly, feeling a nearby presence. "They're here." Landing atop a nearby pillar Medaka Rosenkrantz and Ekatarina Satonaka were looking down upon the intruders. "Well...if it isn't little Razey. Oh? And look he brought friends along with him." Medaka sighed as she stepped down and landed almost face to face with Jinta. "No, you aren't worth it." Standing behind her aunt a few steps back, Ekatarina looked down at Jinta's side at the girl who was now hiding behind him. "Oh? And who's that? Not that it matters, we can't let any of you leave here. As intruders, we have to take you to the cells. I hope that's ok." She smiled as she blew a kiss in Riki's direction. Raze sighed, shaking his head in dissapointment. "Listen, we don't have time to be taken in by the likes of you two. Why can't you just be nice and let us go. I mean, your relatives are here as well...although I have no idea where any of them are, but the fact still remains that if you lock us up, then you'll have to lock up the rest of us as well when they come to set us free. Are you sure you're willin-" "Yes." Sword drawn, Medaka pointed at Rozeluxe before he could even finish his sentence. "If you resist, I will gladly use force to bring all of you down." "My kind of woman!" Riki shouted. "But seriously, we aren't leaving. Well, we are leaving, just not with you two. Though it is tempting." Jinta whacked him in the head! "Do you say everything that comes into that pee-brain of yours?" Iris was sticking her tongue out at him. "Bastards!" He said with a growl. "Raze, I thought you knew people. Fat lotta use you are. Ladies, does the name 'Nagakura' mean anything to you?" "Of course I know people, doesn't all mean that it'll get us anywhere. After all, we're dealing with the sister of the infamous Devil Woman of Hama. And if you know Anna, then you should know that Ms. Medaka over here is three times as stubborn as her younger sister." Raze smiled nervously as he tilted his head over toward a small clearing where the group could escape to. "Nagakura? Shin Nagakura? I see. Rebirth, Hegekai." Releasing her Zanpakuto, Medaka seemed unfazed at the mention of a Captain's name. "What of it?" Smiling at Riki, Ekatarina noticed Raze making a move. "Oh, well. I guess it'll be the chains for me today as well." Grabbing her aunt's arm, Ekatarina performed a judo technique, locking both her arm and neck in place. "Go! Find your friend and get the hell out of here. This group is too cute and interesting to get caught here. Good luck!' Jinta led Iris by the hand but even restrained Medaka proved to be a hindrance. Her spiritual power lashed out, seperating him from his young companion, but before she could be lost in the shuffle Riki skidded back, grabbed her roughly, and turned right around! He released his zanpakutō mid-jump and obscured the two Lieutenants in a dome of sand, preventing them seeing what way they went. "Here, she's your kid." Riki tossed Iris to Jinta who was punching and kicking him. "Where to now, Jinta?" "We find the others, right Raze?" "Haha. That was a little too easy, but yea. Finding them shouldn't be too hard with all of this commotion. Now let's go and get our fri--GUAH!" Before he could finish, a translucent light shot through his heart causing Raze to drop to the ground. As he fell, the light pulled itself out and reeled back toward Medaka's zanpakuto. Sneering, she sealed her zanpakuto as she prepared to walk away. "That shouldn't kill him but should damage his body enough to cause his zanpakuto to malfunction. We shouldn't have to worry about him causing any problems around here for the time being." More surprising than anything was Riki's reaction. He narrowed his eyes and howled -- like he was in mourning. He then dove low and exchanged places with Raze mid-air so that he was laid over his shoulders. Twisting on the balls of his feet as he landed Riki turned and loosed a transference blast right towards Medaka before falling in behind Jinta, who promptly relocated them using Santen Hakuja. "Hana Shogekiha!" Medaka turned instinctively as she drew her zanpakuto from its sheath, sending a large yellow shockwave of spiritual energy hurling toward Riki's own blast of energy causing the two forces to collide into an exposion of energy and sparks. "Hmph." Shaking himself awake, Raze held his chest as barely held onto consciousness. "Wha-what just happened to me? I feel as though my whole body is just broken." "Hell if I know!" Riki snapped. "But you weigh a bloody tone! All that rich food you're eating." "Ignoring the howling of the child," Jinta took command, "we need to find the others. I can sense Ashni... but its faint." Riki applied the breaks, almost knocking Raze right off his back, and caught Jinta by his collar. "Say that again!? Get me over there!" Still dazed, Raze just ignored Riki's remarks, although he would be sure to get him back later for it, and simply sighed in relief. "If Ashni is nearby, hopefully one of the others are as well. We will definitely need everyone at full fighting strength when we do manage tto break into the Sereitei. I feel as though they know what we're up to at this point, so we're going to have to pick up the pace when completing this mission now or we may risk putting our friends in even more danger." Despite the predicament, Raze felt as though everyone could pull through this, although there was ever hanging cloud of unrest; as though something dreadful has yet to happen. "Well, Blaze? Any time today!" Jinta obscured the group in yet another Santen Hakuja, dropping them off close to Ashni's location. The moment they touched down Riki handed Razo over to Jinta, sprinted forward, performed a slide and came up on Ashni's right-hand side. "Who the fuck did-" Ashni lashed her arm out and caught Riki on the bridge of his nose, knocking him clean from his feet to land in a heap on the floor. "My head hurts." She whispered viciously. "So shut your trap!" Kujina stood dumb-founded as she held up the exhausted Azami. "Er...Ashi-nee, I don't think that was quite needed. Shouldn't you be more happy that we finally met up with everyone again? I suppose that he was quite excited to see you is all. But.....its not my place to tell you how to do what you want." 'Huh? Where are the others? They aren't with you gals?" Raze noted as he looked around for Harumi, Yurei, and Haruki. "Argh! SO close!" "I can't sense them." Jinta noted. "Come on you, we need you on your feet." He hauled Riki to his feet. "Not again!" He blubbered. "She broke my nose again!" Jinta tutted. He held Riki still, grabbed his nose and gave it a sharp twist! Riki went to his knees with a howl, while young Iris, who was still clinging to Jinta's arm, laughed. "Little bitch!" Riki growled. He then spat on his hand and rubbed it over his nose. "When did I become the official punching bag!? I swear, the next person who hits me, dies." Walking past Riki, Raze smiled at his companion's pain before stopping in front of Ashni. "Did you see any of the others? Or any sign of them?" "Not in a long time." Ashni said, still sounding tired. "But Harumi will find us. No... can we find somewhere to rest? I'm ready to fall over." Riki relieved Ashni's tired feet. "You used your Hollow powers, didn't you?" He sighed. "Razo... know anywhere we can hide out?" "Oh now ''you want my help? Stupid Wolf Brain." Sighing, Raze nodded. "Sure. We can go to meet my fiance and rest at her family's estate. Its only a short distance from here. Hopefully, the others will find somewhere to rest as well, but it will do us no good trying to find them now." Grabbing at his wrist, Rozeluxe tugged on a small bead that he then let fall to the ground. As the bead touched the Earth, a surge of water appeared as a large claw dragged out a body of an even larger dragon that wrapped itself through the area, clearing several trees in the process. "All aboard, Let's get a move on shall we?" Riki ripped Jinta's sleeve and pocketed the material before handing Ashni to him. "I can track anyone anywhere." He said. "Go on, I'll find the others and bring them to the estate." Jinta merely sighed as Riki vanished. "He might be an idiot... but his hearts in the right place." "Too bad about his brain though." Ashni noted. ''End. Category:Storylines Category:Soul Society arc Category:Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi)